


Teenager In Love

by MargeWritesFanfiction



Category: Incredibles (Pixar Movies)
Genre: F/M, Teen love, valentines day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 00:45:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17777348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MargeWritesFanfiction/pseuds/MargeWritesFanfiction
Summary: The evolution of Violet and Tonys relationship through every Valentines day they're in high school.





	Teenager In Love

Freshman Year

The two hadn't been dating for too long when their first Valentines Day happened. Neither of them tried to kiss the other. It wasn't because they weren't interested or anything. Violets mom warned her that they would be miserable if they rushed their relationship. Real couples were not like Snow White and her Prince. They had to spend time together before deciding if they were good for one another.

Tony and Violet mutually agreed to keep things low-key. There was no date planned. They had school that day anyway. She figured he'd get her flowers since boys were always buying those for girls.

"What kind of flowers do you like?" she asked him.

Violet never expected Tony's face to light up the way it did when she asked. Coming from a household where gender roles were reversed sometimes, she learned that if men could cook and clean, they could appreciate the same things as women, including flowers.

"Sunflowers."

Behind her back on the day was a single sunflower she picked out from a florist. She was proud she was able to spot out this particular flower. While the rest of the customers were men purchasing dozens of roses, Violet stood there proudly with her big sunflower. Tony would love it. Those men must have thought it was strange this young girl was buying her good friend a flower, but maybe they'd appreciate flowers from their wives.

She wore a skirt that day. It was unusual for Violet to dress like, well, a girl, since she didn't like to risk boys looking up her legs. But she wanted to look pretty for him. She thought he'd like it.

Treading over to Tony's locker, she noticed his obnoxious friend, Jerry, yammering about his touchdown at practice. Tony was too scrawny to play football but he found love in baseball in the fall and swimming in the spring. Regardless, he was an athlete, something Violet could brag about if she needed to brag.

After clearing her throat, Tony turned around. His face beamed upon seeing her. Jerry gave them that stupid single-jock smirk.

"Oh hey, Violet. Is that present behind your back for me?" he giggled.

Tony side-eyed him. "Don't you have that thing to do with that teacher?" He asked calmly.

"Right." Jerry nodded. "I guess I'll catch you later if you two aren't making out somewhere."

Tony rolled his eyes as Jerry made his leave.

"Don't mind him. He doesn't have a girlfriend, so he doesn't understand."

The thought of Jerry finding a girl made Violet snicker. Maybe her friend Jane could give him a chance. Luckily, Violet was in a good mood, so she'd let it slide.

"I got you something." She said, feeling like a bird about to show another bird a shiny rock they found. Even with a speech prepared though, Violet still wasn't good at talking without the mask. "Since it's Valentines Day and we have been dating and whatnot…" Violet was hoping he'd give her a queue to continue but Tony remained quiet. "Ok." Here goes nothing.

His girl withdrew from behind her back the big sunflower.

"Woah-wee, that's a big flower," Tony commented as he accepted it with gratitude. "I feel kinda bad now though."

Violet could feel her stomach drop. Why? Why did he feel bad? Was it something she did or said?

Her head remained still but her eyes followed his movements. From the top locker of his shelf, Tony withdrew a sprig of violets.

"I guess it was stupid to assume straight off the bat that you liked violets. I should have asked what kind of flowers you liked."

The mini-bouquet was bound together by a purple ribbon. It was tiny enough to fit in a pocket.

Violets were simple flowers. They weren't like tulips or roses or lilies or marigolds. But violets had their own unique beauty that a lot of people failed to see.

Like her.

Not everyone at school appreciated Violet's unique beauty the way Tony did. He'd look at those eyes for centuries if she'd let him.

"I love them." She gushed. "Thank you, Tony."

Violet scaled the halls with her eyes for any prying classmates or teachers. She and Tony already got in trouble once just for holding hands in the hallway, so what she was about to do would be scandalous.

She placed a hand on his shoulder for support and gave him a warm kiss on the cheek. Violet swore his face turned pink.

**Author's Note:**

> Marges Notes: This is what happens when I decide to write a Valentines Day fanfiction at the last minute. I will try to write and upload the rest of the story when I can. Favorites and watches are appreciated, reviews are loved. Thank you for reading!


End file.
